The Tale of Yin and Yang
by ChristinaDeath666
Summary: A story that starts off with a poem from Fuu's POV. This used to be a series of poems, but I felt that it should be a story.
1. Chapter 1

A Samurai Champloo Poem based from Fuu's POV. I love the Fuugen pairing so much, and i was listening to a song off the Samurai Champloo soundtrack which inspired this. Enjoy!

* * *

I never thought I'd love him

The man with the unruly black hair

The man who saved me numerous times

He wasn't exactly a "model citizen"

But then again, he never had to be

At that time I wouldn't have thought this

But now that we're no longer together

My heart yearns to be with him again

The man with the blue prison bands

Along his wrists and ankles

The womanizer

The pervert

The fighter

I look back now

On all the arguments we shared

I loved them

It was the only times he would look at me

And me alone

Sure he angered me

When he would leave me behind

But he always came back

Despite what he said

He must've cared for me

At least just a little

At the start of our journey

I was afraid of him

But now that our journey has ended

I wish I could be beside him

Once more

I hope that Fate brings us together once more

I truly miss him

Funny how I can say that

Now that he's not here

He used to call me "flat chested"

And that I had nothing to hide

If he only could see me now


	2. Crossing Paths Again

I starred at the horizon as I walked home from work. To anyone else it would look like I was starring at the sunset, but in reality I was looking for someone. A certain ex-pirate who I hadn't seen in 3 years. I sighed when I reached my home in the woods at the edge of town. I headed to the hot springs in the back and never once did my mind wonder from the ex-pirate. As I closed my eyes, I thought back to all the times we fought. We drove poor Jin insane. I laughed at that but that quickly ended. I saw Jin last week, he said that after he went to go get Shino, he'd return here. I smiled at that. I had dearly missed my older brother figure. Ever since we spilt I wound up getting almost kidnapped more times then I can remember. I opened my eyes and starred at the night sky. I wondered if he ever thought of me, the ex-pirate named Mugen. I snorted when I thought that, since when would he think of me? All he thought of me was a girl with nothing going for her. Getting out of the hot springs I headed inside and laid down on my mat.

Giving one last glance at the stars I fell asleep.

Mugen's POV

My feet led me down the path before me. I looked around and noticed where I was going. It was one of the paths me, Fish Face, and the brat took when we were looking for that smelly samurai. No matter what I did, their memory stayed with me. I grunted when I thought of the two. I didn't need them, I never did. I kept walking, trying to will myself to turn around, but I couldn't. "Damn it, what the fuck's wrong with me?" I grumbled to myself. I stopped when I heard rustling from behind me. Spinning around and clashing swords with the men who were following me, I grinned. I fought the man until he fell to the ground. I was injured as well. Trying to stand, I lifted myself off the ground, only to fall back down again.

Fuu's pov

I heard swords clashing in the woods and I sat up. Grabbing my Tanto, I ran outside and hid in the bushes. When I got to the fight, it was over. Four men were laying on the ground, but one looked oddly familiar. I brushed that thought off and picked up the familiar one, bringing him back to my home. When we reached my home, I heard the man grumble. "Fuu…" he said before passing out. My eyes widened when I heard that and a new determination rush through my body. Placing him down on the mat, I grabbed cloth and water, then proceeded to was his wounds. Only when I went to clean his face, did realization sank in. The blue-green earrings, the blue prison bands, the steel lined getas, the shorts, the shirt, the haori, the black unruly hair, and the unkempt appearance could only belong to one person. "Mugen" I whispered breathlessly.


End file.
